The Fire And The Fight
by hailstorm888
Summary: A story about Pokemon People. It's Subaki DeCosta's, a young Growlithe girl's, first day of highschol. She meets a strange young man who seems to have some sort of interest in her. This is their story! Pokemon. Lucario*Growlithe
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by the art pieces of Pokemon with people who look like that Pokemon. If you know who originally did these, please notify me as I would like to give them credit, as they did inspire some of the looks of some of my characters and this story. If you aren't sure what pictures I'm talking about, just ask and I'll post links to some of the pictures.**

**So here's my new story, my own personal take on the world of Pokemon who have grown extremely close with humans! Like, really close. Anyways, if you don't understand something about the story, just ask. I should be able to answer any questions you have. Also, one thing, since I consider these 'Pokemon People' more advanced than just normal Pokemon or people, they can learn FIVE moves, not freakin only four moves. **

**Okay, just _one_ more thing. I'm going to eventually make more than one story like this, so if you don't like the characters or something in this one, read the next Pokemon People story I create!_  
_**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

**THE FIRE AND THE FIGHT**

Chapter 1: Welcome To Woodmond High!

The young girl with the slightly unmanageable hair that she loved made her way through the front doors of Woodmond High School. It was the first day of her 9th grade year. The high school looked like any other and was placed just a mile outside of Sandgem Town, in the Sinnoh region of course. The blonde's sky blue backpack full of stuff bounced against her back, and she made her way to where she _thought_ her locker was.

"Crap..." She mumbled to herself when the Growlithe girl realized that she was completely lost in the large building.

Oh right, just to let you know, this is in the future of the Pokemon world or something like that. People and Pokemon are closer than ever, there are less than one hundred pure humans in the world, most people are actually part Pokemon. Having some of the physical features of the Pokemon in their blood along with the ability to use moves. There are still many pure Pokemon though.

"Need some help there?" A man a year older than the Growlithe girl with white hair peeked his head around her shoulder.

"Nyota!" The girl grinned and one of her slightly oversized canines became visible.

"Hey Subaki!" The man was one of Subaki's good friends she had known since childhood. Nyota, a Staraptor. The natural red bangs of his white hair hung in his face, almost covering his brownish red eyes. And if you were wondering, yes, he does have wings, but similar to many other Pokemon with wings or other things like that, he can make them appear or disappear I guess you could say, whenever he pleases. "You look pretty lost Pups." Subaki frowned at the old nickname, her fluffy orange rounded ears that poked out of her own light blonde hair slightly flattened.

"I've told you not to call me that anymore Nyota!" Subaki whined. The Staraptor man patted her head in return.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Pups. So you need help getting around?"

"YES!" She shouted a little too loudly.

"Okay, okay! So let me see your locker number... Alright! It's way over here." Nyota grabbed Subaki's wrist and they ran throughout the school, kind of like the old times where they'd run as fast as they could throughout their elementary school together, the screaming and yelling of teachers drowned out by the kids' laughter. "Here we are.." The much taller Nyota gestured to the locker in front of them. Subaki entered in the combination, but it refused to open. The fourteen year old freshman began hitting and kicking the locker before it finally burst open.

"Stupid locker!"

"Calm down Pups, we don't want to ruin both of our first days of high school, do we?"

"No..." She mumbled. Suddenly Subaki was practically tackled by several other freshman, her best friends, obviously.

"Hey Subaki!" Felicity, Subaki's dark brunette Eevee best friend greeted.

"Where have you been all morning?" Athena, the calmest, serious, and most likely smartest of Subaki's friends, a Kirlia, asked.

"I slept in, okay?"

"Smooth one Poochie!" One of Subaki's other best friends, a Snubbull named Rocky, teased using the nickname for _everyone_ she had come up with in the seventh grade.

"Yeah, yeah. Do any of you have Ms. Ruth for math first hour?"

"I do!" Rocky replied as Subaki started getting her things ready for class.

"Anyone else?"

"Nope, the rest of us have advanced math remember?" Nyoto reminded her.

"Riight." Subaki said. Suddenly the first bell rang, and all of her friends besides Rocky left for class.

"Come on Subaki, Ms. Ruth's class is all the way on the other side of the school and we've got five minutes!" Rocky started running through the emptying halls, Subaki slamming her locker shut and racing after her.

"Wait up Rocky!" Almost to the classroom, Subaki dropped half of her things out of her backpack, and while picking them up she became officially late to first period when the second bell rang. Rocky was already in class.

Rocky Chantler

Rocky has long, light, pinkish blonde hair that goes down to her elbows and two of the floppy ear like things that Snubbulls have on both sides of her head. Rocky, like Subaki, also has some slightly oversized canines, but they're usually hidden inside of her mouth. Rocky is a bit on the big side, but it's nothing to write home about. But her beautiful sky blue eyes were.

Rocky and Subaki had met in the fourth grade, and definitely were_ not_ the best of friends. When they were paired up for an art project, Rocky ended up super glued to a table and Subaki had _everything_ in her fluffy light blonde tail and messy mane of a haircut. And when I say everything, I mean glue, tape, paint, chalk, paper, and anything else you can find in an art room. It took _two weeks_ to get everything out. They almost never forgave each other, but in the seventh grade, Felicity who had been Rocky's best friend forever, and best friends with Subaki since fifth grade, reintroduced the two, and they became the kind of great friends that never stop messing around or teasing each other.

Subaki, having picked up all of her things, made her way into the classroom only to be addressed by who she assumed to be the teacher. A Lanturn is what she looked like, long blonde hair with natural blue highlights, an antenna with two slightly glowing orbs on them, and she was wearing an ocean blue button up shirt. She was young, in her late twenties probably, and would have been quite beautiful if it weren't for her cold grey eyes and a frown that seemed permanently etched onto her face.

"Ms. DeCosta, glad you could join us."

"Uh, sure. You know, it's only like 30 seconds after-" Subaki was cut off.

"I don't appreciate late students, _especially_ on the first day."

"Sorry, uh-"

"Ms. Ruth."

"Right, Ms. Ruth."

"If it happens again you'll be getting detention as a 'Welcome Back To School' gift. Please, take this seat right up front Ms. DeCosta." Subaki nodded and took her seat, taking out her notebook and math book while simultaneously trying to ignore the snickering coming from behind her.

Subaki's POV

An hour later, first period was over and Rocky and I left the room.

"Hahahahaha! Wow Subaki, that was some performance there poochie!" Rocky let out all of her bottled up laughter.

"Thanks Rock, I feel so much better now. You would think that a teacher in her twenties and her first year teaching would be nicer than that..." Rocky had barely heard her over her own laughter. Suddenly Aaron, a Pawniard that's one of those bad boy types of people appeared next to us.

"Hey Subaki, congrats!"

"Wha-?"

"You hold the new record for pissing of a teacher as fast as possible after school starts!"

"That's a really long title, I'm not sure if she can remember it all." Teased Rocky.

"Shut up."

"Well if you keep that up, you'll be back in detention in no time! It's Ms. Ruth's first day after first period, and so far she's the meanest teacher at school and you're number one on her hate list. See you around!" Aaron left and Rocky did too, off to her next class. My next class was my favorite, no doubt about that! Plus, I needed no help getting there and was one of the first kids there, quickly getting into my battle suit (battle suits are what we battle in, they often have the look of the Pokemon we are). Of course, it isn't hard to figure out that it was P.E, where we do a lot of battling.

My battle suit is an orange mini dress with black stripes on the back and tan on the front. The leggings are similar, orange with black stripes. The V neck collar is lined with blonde fur that matches my own hair and tail along with a blonde fluffy bracelet on each wrist. I never bother to put my hair up, I hate it having it up and my hair is too long and fluffy to be able to put it all up easily anyways...

Walking out of the girls' locker rooms, I came out into the huge, nice, cool gym. It was truly beautiful, a huge painting of our mascot graced one of the walls, a Shiftry, and on the other side sunlight filtered in being that the whole wall was made out of glass.

"Well looks like we've got an early bird here." An older woman with short dark blue hair, a blue crest on her head, and the poison filled claw on each wrist which made her unmistakable as a Toxicroak, walked out of a small office with a clipboard in hand.

"Uh, yeah! This is my favorite class!" I grinned, showing off my canines. The teacher grabbed my face, forcing me to keep my teeth out.

"Hm, your teeth are strong.." She turned my head. "Very healthy. You should be good at battling." Finally she released my head and I rubbed my slightly sore chin.

"I am!"

"Well, I haven't had a Growlithe around in quite some time, so this should be interesting! I'm Mrs. Kolton, your teacher. You are?"

"Subaki DeCosta, reporting for battle!" I grinned and saluted my teacher.

"Very good DeCosta, I read your battle report, it's impressive indeed!"

"Thanks Mrs. Kolton." Battle reports are reports and notes on our battle skills over the years. The Toxicroak woman nodded her head and replied.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you battle." After a while the large P.E class of forty other kids, freshmen, sophomores, and a few juniors gathered around and Mrs. Kolton took attendance. I liked Mrs. Kolton, she was strong and rational and smart. She demonstrated some of her moves to us before pairing us up with a partner for training and explaining a bunch of other stuff. I deathly hoped that she would pair me up with Felicity, Athena, or V.V, a good friend of mine who's a Skitty (her full name is Vanessa Vasquez, so we just call her V.V).

Finally she came over to me, and behind her was the person who was to be my partner.

"I have to be partners with her?!" One of the most annoying voices at school whined.

"You're kidding, right Mrs. Kolton?" I asked. She looked away from me. "Mrs. Kolton!?"

"I know about you two's past, and I expect you to get along and help each other out. You'll only be partners for the term."

"But-"

"Mrs. Kolton-" We both said at the same time, but were both cut off.

"If I hear any more on this there will be consequences, you hear?" We nodded our heads, then Mrs. Kolton walked off to pair more people up. I glanced to the side and saw Felicity who had been paired up with V.V mouth 'good luck' to me.

"Well, I suppose we should start training." I sighed in relief that she wasn't going to say anymore, but I sighed too soon. "And if you mess this up or embarrass me DeCosta, I _will_ end you."

"Sure you will Kira." Kira Parks. One of the most popular freshmen at Woodmond High. And trust me, we do _not_ have a good past, and I'm not in the mood for talking about it. She's a Mawile. Jet black hair that's always in a ponytail, probably because her hair is a giant man eating mouth, but at least she's pretty good at controlling it. Her gray eyes go perfectly with her dark, caramel colored skin. Her battle suit is a tan tank top with a strap that goes around her neck instead of connecting to the back of the top, showing off much of her finely tanned back. Her tan pants are skinny bellbottoms, that for some reason look good on her. She also wears black leather gloves when she battles.

We started punching a dummy together in silence. And then not so much silence.

"Hey!" Kira shouted out of nowhere.

"What!? I'm a little busy right now and you should be too."

"Don't you talk to me like that DeCosta, and you're _on my side_." I looked at her with the most confused look on my face. "Move over!" She screamed in my face, I rolled my eyes and obeyed. The whole freaking class went on like that, we didn't do much on our first day, like always.

After two more classes (World Studies and Art) it was finally time for lunch. The choices for today were: chicken salad, some sort of weird mixture of steak, cheese, and potatoes, and walking tacos. They made me sick just looking at them. I got the least disgusting thing on the menu, walking taco. I turned around, looking to the right to see our normal table, where all of my friends always sat. Only to remember that I wasn't in middle school anymore. This place was new, different. I sighed with a little pouty face, knowing that high school was going to be way harder and much different.

"Subaki!" I looked to the left, where Rocky was waving me down. I grinned again, then made my way over towards where some of my friends were beginning to sit down.

"You guys found our new table?" I asked.

"Yep, V-" Felicity started.

"I picked out this table!" V.V notified me, grinning hilariously, but then again, I do that too. V.V and I are actually quite alike, both kind of strange, loud, funny, clumsy, and ridiculously clueless and innocent. We ate lunch talking about how we missed middle school, how our classes were going, that kind of stuff. My advanced language arts class was next, Nyoto, V.V, and I all had that class together, so we walked there talking and laughing the whole way (don't ask me how V.V got into this class because I do not know).

Language arts was my second favorite class, and I'm very good at it. I just love making up stories like that one in fifth grade about the flying Vigoroth brothers! Good times, good times. I'd been in advanced language arts since I started middle school, so this class had freshmen, sophomores, and juniors in it. The teacher, a Beautifly named Mrs. Stampfer was the teacher. It was easy to see that she was, well, different, as soon as we walked into the classroom. Her clothes were just so, _loud._ I could barely look at them, but her hair was black and up in a nice long ponytail with a Beautifly wing clip on it. Her antennas were the same color as her hair, and she had her wings out.

"Hello class!" Mrs. Stampfer sang to us as we took our seats. "I am Mrs. Stampfer, and this is the Class of Imagination!" V.V who was to the right of me was sticking her tongue out of her mouth in concentration, trying to get her pencil to stand up straight on her desk, the same way I had in math before Ms. Ruth had taken it away. Nyoto who was sitting to my left raised an eyebrow at our strange teacher. My head was lying on my arms, which were on my desk. My amber eyes were wide, taking in everything she was saying. I cocked my head to the side, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone. A guy. Staring at me. With a small, but sincere smile on his face. He was slightly familiar, but other than that I didn't recognize him.

He was definitely older than me, though most people at school are. His hair was a brown color, not so dark but not so light. It was longish, and swept around his head sort of, and it curled up at the ends. It's difficult to explain, okay!? He was a Lucario, two of those blue things on both sides of his head. He didn't have the ears of a Lucario though, but some Pokemon don't nesecarily have _all_ of the traits of the Pokemon that they are. He had brilliant, unusually light blue eyes for a Lucario that you could get lost in (they kind of reminded me of Rocky's eyes, but his weren't _quite_ as light). Finally on the tops of both of his hands was a single spike. He slightly waved at me, and I quickly snapped out of my trance, turning back to the front of the room. But I could still feel his eyes boring into the back of my head. Glancing to the back of me I could still see the guy staring at me and it was bugging the crap out of me. Suddenly the teacher became very loud and I started listening again.

"So that said, we're going to each write a poem that describes something about ourselves whether it is an aspect of your personality, a hobby, pet peeve, or memory and read it in front of the class! Of course you must make it as accurate and extravagant as possible! Begin!"

Everyone started writing, everyone except me and that weird guy who was still staring at me. I took the chance to quickly turn around and stick my tongue out at the guy. Then I turned around and tried to start my poem. Unfortunately, I was having writer's block at the moment. I started tapping my pencil on my desk, trying to think of something. The tapping got louder as I got more frustrated. Finally an idea came to me and I started writing. As the first couple of kids read their poems, I finished mine up and waited for my turn. I glared as the guy who'd been staring at me got up with that dumb smile/smirk on his face and made his way to the front of the room, and I could have sworn that he winked at me on his way up.

"My name is Mitchell Balan and I am the almighty Arceus." Mitchell smiled slightly and a bunch of girls in the class giggled at him. Not me of course. Neither did V.V, she was too busy with her pencil. Nyota raised an eyebrow again. "Just kidding, uh, I'm a Lucario, a sophomore, fifteen, and here's my poem."

_"I can feel your heart_

_I can feel it well_

_Deep inside my own bones_

_I know my own heart so well_

_Sometimes it hurts_

_Though I've learned to live through it_

_I can feel it in my bones_

_The pain I should reveal_

_So I wait for that fire to reappear_

_For me"_

Everyone clapped, especially his new fangirls.

"Very good Mitchell, very very good! I shall forever adore having you in my class." I was the last one to read my poem. Seeing everyone staring at me, waiting to hear my writing might be nerve racking for some people, but for me it was just another presentation. Though it did make me fluster the tiniest little bit when I saw Michael or whatever his name is smiling ever so slightly at me with his head propped up on his hand. He was staring at me so much I could have been his science specimen._ Creepy._

"Begin Subaki!" Mrs. Stampfer bellowed.

"Right, I'm Suba-" I stopped, the guy looked intrigued, ready to know my full name. I was reluctant to say anything more, but when Nyota gave me the keep going motion with his hand so I continued. "Subaki DeCosta, I am a Growlithe and fourteen years old and a freshmen. Now listen up guys!" I stood up as straight as I could before reading my poem.

_"They all say my methods are strange_

_But I just do as my daddy told_

_The fire, the fire_

_Exploding at you_

_Some say it's savage_

_Some say it's bad_

_Few say it's cool_

_The fire, the fire_

_Exploding from me"_

I brought the paper down from in front of my face, a little surprised that I had actually been able to say something personal like that in front of the whole class. Nyota was smiling at me, knowing exactly what I had been talking about. That Mitchell guy looked a little surprised and confused himself, for Arceus knows why.

"Interesting, I hope to learn more about this fire exploding from you later in the year Subaki!" I nodded and took my seat. Class was soon over, and I proceeded to my 6th hour, Science.

Science is okay, I like some of the experiments and weird stuff we do. Felicity was in this class with me, my only good friend in the class. Aaron, the Pawniard who talked to Rocky and I earlier was in the class, along with a couple of other friends.

Olivya Killingsworth is one of them, she's a Deino, hence the extravagant name. Most of the dragon types I've met have very unique, royalty sounding names. She's okay, just kind of on the strange and creepy side. Olivya has very bad eyesight, common to Deinos, though she isn't completely blind.

I sat down in the classroom next to Felicity. Aaron and his friend Cole, a Kricketune who's liked me since 7th grade and never leaves home without one of his instruments, sat across from us at our table. The bell signaling that class had begun rang, but no one knew where the teacher was. We all just sat there for five minutes, kind of confused. Finally a young teacher with dark skin, like a chocolate color burst through the door. I couldn't quite tell what kind of Pokemon he was though.

"Ah, hello class! Sorry about being late, it's my first year... Anyways, the principal called me Mr. Ginnetti, but I prefer to be called by my first name, Emmett." I raised my hand but didn't wait to be called on.

"So _Emmett,_ why do you want us to call you by your first name?"

"Well kid, my belief is that both students and teacher should equally respect each other, so me being called Mr., would show that you the students respect me more than I do you."

"Cool, I like you already!" I grinned.

"Thank you-" He waved his hand, gesturing for me to give him my name.

"Subaki." He nodded. "Oh, and one more thing." He looked up from some of his paperwork, his short, gray colored dreadlocks that oddly curled up in a ghostly manner at the ends of them swinging around. "What kind of Pokemon are you?" Emmett's eyes, a similar color to Nyota's, reddish brown, lit up, and he smiled.

"Does this answer your question?" He picked something up off of his desk, putting it to his face. It was a mask, turning his eyes glowing red, it looked very similar to a skull.

"Duskull. Cool." I replied. He nodded, and continued on with the class, Cole making goo-goo eyes at me the whole time while Felicity giggled at me.

My last class of the day was Study Hall. I stopped at my locker to grab my backpack plus the rest of my things and said good bye to all of my friends, being that my Study Hall class had pretty much _nobody_ that I knew in it.

It was in the library, and consisted pretty much of all seniors, juniors, and sophomores. Except for me and about two other freshmen, of which I had no idea of who they were. I made my way into the library, seeing many of the older students already quietly speaking or reading or doing something productive. I took a seat at the sunniest table there, being that I both liked the heat (duh, I'm a fire type) and that the table was empty. The library is an amazing place in the school, first of all it's _huge._ The shelves go all the way up to the twenty foot ceiling, with multiple ladders around in order to get at the higher shelves. But my favorite part of the library, was the huge glass wall, similar to the one in the gym. That's why sunlight filtered in and onto my table, it was the closest one to the glass wall, and because of that the tables over in this area during the hotter months often get very very warm. The teacher walked into the room.

"Welcome class, to your final class of the day." She seemed kind, calm. She was a Togekiss. Her button up white blouse was a signature of a Togekiss, at the bottom of it were red and blue colored triangles. Her hair was long and white, one third of the ends of her bangs were red colored, another third blue, and the other white. Then the ends of her hair, one half was blue and the other red. I assumed that she could take her wings out, you know, make them appear or disappear as she wished, just like Nyota. She was about in her forties.

"My name is Ms. Ike, and to those of you who don't know me," She looked at me, probably because I was one of only three freshmen in this class. "I teach the senior and junior advanced and regular Language Arts classes along with Drama and Drama Club. Welcome to Study Hall! The only rules of this class are that you need to be doing something productive, whether it's working on homework, reading, figuring out a project, or even practicing your battling skills, with permission of course. You may talk, if it's relevant to whatever you are doing and is quiet. Now have fun children!" She smiled, took attendance, then took a seat next to the librarian, a Hypno, behind his desk to read a book.

I really had nothing to do, being the first day I had no homework, not even Ms. Ruth gave out any homework. So I just sat there, staring out the window into the courtyard. The view from the gym was better, you could see the tennis courts and all the sports fields and even a large pond that little kids like to swim in during the summer. From here, all I could see was a small concrete courtyard. In the middle was a tree, some old plaque, an old wooden picnic table, and finally, a small forgotten garden, all the plants dead and long abandoned. I looked up at the clock. 2:39. _Crap. I can't sit here and do nothing for the next twenty minutes!_ I banged my head down on the table, praying that time would speed up.

* * *

I watched the Growlithe bang her head down on the table. I'd known her for a long time, but I never thought I'd ever see her again. She had grown, but her personality hadn't changed much at all. _Even so, something's different about her. I may know her personality, but I don't know her, at least, not as well as I used to_. I smiled. _She's grown to be more beautiful than I imagined._ I had been about to get up and sit with her, she looked so lonely, but Subaki beat me to it. She stood up and approached me, or at least I thought she was. The dense fire type walked right by me, not even realizing that the Lucario who had been staring at her during her Language Arts class was once again eyeballing her, as her gorgeous, fluffy, light blonde tail brushed against my knees. Her tail had always been sensitive, and though she didn't notice it brushing up against me, it twitched and involuntarily curled up closer to Subaki's body. She headed straight for Ms. Ike.

* * *

"Ms. Ike?" I asked the teacher. She looked up from her book, removing her reading glasses and smiling warm heartedly at me.

"Yes Subaki?"

"May I go to the outdoors battle field and practice?"

"Hm. I suppose if I came with you, but if you go outside to practice battling I'd like you to stay in my sight. But don't worry, on certain days I will take the entire class outdoors for activities. If you'd like you can go outside into the courtyard." I nodded. _That's stupid. What am I supposed to do in that?!_ I gave the courtyard the evil eye, before returning to my seat and throwing my backpack up onto the table.

I took out my sketch pad that my mom had gotten me for the school year. She had gotten me one every year since fifth grade because the teachers were always upset because they could never read my journals and notebooks because of all the doodles and pictures I always drew in them. I didn't bother taking out any markers or crayons, just a pencil. I started doodling, having nothing specific in mind to draw.

_Riiiiing!_

"FINALLY!" I payed no attention to the curious stares of the other students around me as I grabbed my things and ran out of the library as fast as possible.

**WOW, that was a lot for me to write. And it took me like THREE MONTHS because I couldn't think of what to write for their poems. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, modeluchosen1, for giving me not only my first review on this story, but a good one too! I don't own Pokemon!**

Chapter 2: Flamethrower

_Thursday, September 4_

It was the third day of school, and everyone was beginning to start actually learning in class. The second day hadn't really been all that, just the teachers finishing up getting to know us and all. The whole day went on pretty boringly, nothing interesting going on, until finally it was my study hall. After three days of sitting in there doing nothing, I decided the decaying courtyard was good as any place to practice battling. Ms. Ike allowed it, so I took the door in the library to head out there.

I decided that at least one of my moves could easily be improved out here, Dig, so I decided to work on that move. Not like anyone would care how much I dug it up out here. I started out using the move right next to the ancient tree first, there was no concrete there. I steadied my breathing first, I was always at my calmest training, then jumped up into the air, coming back at the ground head first and at lightning quick speed burrowed my way under the dirt. I wanted to be digging both faster, and quieter than I was, even eventually be able to dig through concrete. I must've made at the very least a dozen tunnels, but I felt like I wasn't getting any better.

I was almost never happy with how good at battling I was. The only move I knew that I felt was nearly perfect was my Flamethrower. And I refused to practice it, unless my dad was there. I'd been underground when the bell rang, so was late getting out of school. Not that it really mattered, I'd been planning on walking the couple miles anyways, it was good exercise.

Mitchell's POV

Nobody in the library was working. All anyone could do was curiously watch Subaki out in the courtyard, never tiring of practicing Dig. She was great at it too. What's more is that Subaki never even flipped her hair, instead never even noticing how much more dirt covered her during her trips underground. As the bell rang and the rest of the students left, I stayed, hoping to finally speak to Subaki, but she had brought her backpack outside and instead walked around the school.

I was frustrated with myself for not talking with her. I could talk with anyone, especially any girl. Most of them fell head over heels for me. So why was Subaki any different to talk to? _You know why._ That inner voice told me. I stood up to leave, ignoring it and heading for the buses. I'd have to try again tomorrow.

Subaki's POV

I hadn't got much sleep that night, having snuck outside to practice my moves. Not a good idea. I barely made it through Ms. Ruth's math class, and she almost sent me to detention for it. And it didn't nearly wake me up enough for P.E, even if it was my favorite class.

"You sure you don't want to just take it easy, maybe go to the nurse's office Subaki?" My Eevee best friend from earlier, Felicity, asked me.

"Are you really telling me that I look that bad?" She hesitated before answering.

"_Weeell,_ you do have those dark circles under your eyes." I shrugged, not really caring. I'd already changed into my battle suit anyways. We all got in line with our partners so Mrs. Kolton could take attendance.

"I heard about your training yesterday during seventh hour." I looked up at the taller Kira standing next to me. She spoke without even making eye contact. I raised an eyebrow, not knowing why she would even care about that.

"Yeah, and?"

"Today we'll be starting with battles, class, so I can place you all into one of three groups. Beginner, Moderate, or the Advanced group. Who's up first?" Mrs. Kolton boomed. We did this at the beginning of every year. We'd have a battle with one of our classmates, making it a longer one too, so the teacher could place us in groups depending on our skills. Like every year, I was aiming for Advanced.

"I just wanted to let you know Subaki, that no matter what you do, I'll be better in every which way." She smirked, still without looking at me, before raising her hand and stepping forward. That got me boiling mad. Some other kid volunteered to go up against Kira, but I just wouldn't have it. I stomped right up to her, shoving the kid out of the way.

_"I'm_ battling Kira." I stated. She smirked at me from above. Mrs. Kolton looked iffy about it, we had a record of huge battles and arguments. But she nodded, and we both went to our sides of the indoor battlefield.

"Alright girls, remember, try to make it long, and don't play too dirty. Begin!" We immediately started out, Kira going first.

"Stone Edge!" Rocks came up from the ground below her, and she launched them at me fast. I didn't announce my move before using it; some of us did that, and some of us didn't. I burrowed under the ground, and listened for her on the surface. As I came up, Kira barely was able to jump away, then performed her next attack. Her head turned to a metal looking color, and she came at me with Iron Head. I decided to take her attack head on.

At the exact moment I needed to, I grabbed underneath Kira, throwing her upwards before she could hit me. Kira screamed, obviously. When she landed, Kira, with her now messy hair monster, looked at me with a murderous look in her eyes.

"_Urahhhhh_!" Kira yelled coming at me again with Iron Head, of which I easily jumped over. But that had been what she was expecting. Kira's mouth thing grabbed my foot, using Vice Grip, and yanked me to the ground. Still holding on, she turned around for yet another Iron Head. I in turn went at her with fire flying from my mouth, Fire Fang.

Some people considered it savage to use biting moves nowadays, for us Pokemon People anyway. Same thing with moves like Flamethrower. It was considered mannerly to use the move Flamethrower or Water Gun by forming a triangle with your hands, the attack coming from that. It was considered savage to use your mouth. I did though. It was the way my dad taught me, and he always said that the attack was more powerful that way.

"Get off of me!" Kira screamed, I refusing to release my flaming bite on her arm until she released her grip from my leg. She finally did, throwing me up into the air. I did a flip on my way down, landing perfectly on my feet. Kira was already performing her next move, Flash Cannon. So I decided to use my signature move too. I opened up my mouth, a line of fire coming out and meeting Flash Cannon out in the middle. I heard the gasps of students watching us. Like I said earlier, it was considered unsanitary or whatever to use Flamethrower from your mouth. But I was doing it. Suddenly, the two moves collision caused a small explosion, black smoke obscuring my view. Just before it cleared I could've _sworn_ that I heard sniffling. When it did clear, I saw Kira crumpled on the ground crying.

"Hm." I smirked. Her little Fake Tears trick wouldn't work on me. I'd seen her battle enough to know that this was her strategy, and a dirty one at that. I ran at her, readying my next attack, she didn't realize it was too late until I was upon her. I used Bite on her shoulder, trying to throw her up, and at the last second, Kira grabbed my thigh, putting holes in my dress, using Vice Grip. We flew up, actually shattering part of the giant glass wall in the gym, going straight through it and landing in the tennis courts. We were to into it to notice, but they were being occupied by the other gym class, and they all were pretty much shocked to see Kira's monster mouth attached to my leg while I wouldn't let go of her shoulder, and us rolling around on the courts. Mrs. Kolton and the rest of our class all ran out, obviously wanting to see the end of this.

"Girls, g-girls! Please, just, uh, what's the point?" Mrs. Kolton gave up on trying to break us up, as we continued to go at each other, using all of our moves.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous!" Kira screamed, jumping up into the air, right above me. I had been on the ground, and I instantly knew that she was going to use Flash Cannon. But I placed my hands in front of my face first. I'd learned over the years that using both the fire from my hands and mouth at the same time made Flamethrower more like an explosion of fire. So that's what I did. From the look on Kira's face, her gray eyes widening, I knew that she knew she wouldn't make it through an attack like this. The fire practically exploded from me, hitting Kira perfectly. She was knocked quite a ways away from me, instantly unconscious on the ground. I jumped up, pumping my fist in complete childish excitement.

"Yes! I win, in your face monster mouth!"

Mitchell's POV

I'm going to answer your first question right now. I was in the second gym class playing tennis when Subaki and a Mawile girl came literally out of nowhere, rolling around the courts. It was a shock how she won. Subaki had used the most powerful Flamethrower any of us had ever seen. Now I _really_ wanted to get to know her better.

"Better check them both off for Advanced!" Mrs. Kolton yelled.

Subaki's POV

I was currently in Study Hall again. Mrs. Kolton had given me a stern talking to, saying that had been right on the edge of being in trouble for being too harsh on Kira, and breaking the glass in the gym. Yeah, whatever. I was in the Advanced class, good enough for me. I was sitting in my usual warm seat in Study Hall, doing nothing, as usual. Until Michael I think it was, sat next to me. The guy who'd been creepily staring at me throughout my Advanced Language Arts for the past four days that is. I hadn't even known he'd been in this class with me. When he sat down across from me, setting his backpack in the seat next to him, I lifted my head slightly from it's place atop my backpack, sitting on the table. He just stared at me in that creepy way of his.

"Are you stalking me or something?" I asked. Michael gave me that little 'Hm' laugh, and a lopsided smile. "Well?" I asked when he didn't answer.

"I could be." I narrowed my eyes.

"Well make up your mind Michael."

"It's Mitchell." I was surprised to not see the slightest hint of annoyance when I got his name wrong. "That was some battle today."

"You saw that?" I asked.

"Mh hm. Very strong Flamethrower, unusual, but strong. Makes that poem of yours make more sense." He was talking about the poem I'd written on the first day of our Language Arts class.

"Thanks." I blandly replied. Nobody said anything for a few minutes.

"You're not making this conversation as interesting as it could be, Subaki."

"Maybe because I don't want to converse with you." I shot back, sounding defensive, despite Mitchell's friendly approach. He gave me that 'Hm' laugh again. The bell rang just then, and I got up to leave.

"We'll pick this up again on Monday?" I looked at him, annoyed, but somehow knew that he wouldn't stop bugging me no matter what.

"Fine." I replied, before leaving the room, deciding to walk home again. I was really exhausted from the whole day, and just wanted to flop down on my bed for a good night's sleep.

_Friday, September 5_  
**Sorry for the really short chapter. And for the wait. The next chapter should be a lot better and longer. Also, check out my new story! It's about a girl starting out on a journey in Kanto. Thanks for reading, and please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Being an author is super hard! I don't own Pokemon!**

Chapter 3: The Football Game

_Monday, September 15_

Mitchell Balan should be arrested for excessive staring and possibly stalking. He spent an entire week forcing me to talk about _everything_ with him, and also staring at me a lot. My friends had basically no idea of what was going on, probably because I was hiding Mitchell from them. They would get the wrong idea, and then it would never leave their permanently destroyed brains. P.S, the wrong idea is what permanently destroyed their brains.

I was exhausted from all this, and just wanted one stinkin' half hour, called lunch, to myself. It was still warm enough outside that we were being allowed to eat either outside or inside. I found a plastic green picnic table, same as the others, far enough away from the others that I could sit at and relax all by myself. I'd been just about to sink my oversized canines into a sloppy joe, when someone nearly made me jump out of my own skin, the freakin' ninja.

"Hello beautiful."

"What do you want?" I asked with an attitude, after regaining my composure.

"Why the sour Subaki?"

_"Why the stalking Mitchell_?" I sneered back sarcastically in a mocking tone. The Lucario raised an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes. "I just want to be alone, to relax for the first time in a week."

"Can't relax with your friends?"

"Don't you know the meaning of 'alone'?"

"Why are you hiding me from them?" I once again had to stop from biting into my sloppy joe, taken slightly aback by his sudden bluntness.

"What do you mean?" I asked, lying badly for the first time in my life after clearing my throat.

"If you're going to start a game, Subaki, just know that you'll lose against me." It was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him, having absolutely no clue of what Mitchell was talking about.

"The shoving me around corners whenever your friends are around? Changing the subject whenever my name, or anything remotely similar to it comes up? I'm actually quite smart Subaki." I huffed at him.

"I just don't want any of them getting the wrong idea. They all think you're super hot or cute, something like that." I was finally able to take a bite of my sandwich, taking way more than I probably should have, but I was beginning to get annoyed. No one prevents me from eating. In the process I got a bunch of sauce on my face. What a mistake that was.

"Maybe they should be getting the wrong idea." Mitchell suggested in his flirty voice, that worked on seemingly every girl but me. He took a napkin from the table, licked it, then proceeded to dab it across my face. I was barely able to swallow my food.

"Get your paws off me you perv!" Mitchell began laughing, my face completely red.

"You shouldn't be so loud Subaki, who knows? Someone might think somethings wrong and call the cops."

"Something _is_ wrong." I replied.

"And what would that be?" I wanted to burn that amused smirk right off of his stupid face.

"For some reason _we've_ been hanging out." The insult only made Mitchell laugh more. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Are you going to the game on Friday?" It'd be our first home football game so far this year, and my friends had basically begged me to go.

"Yeah."

"Perfect." Mitchell smirked slightly.

"_Ohh_, _please_ don't bother me and my friends while we're there!"

"My friends and I."

"Whatever!"

"Well, I'm your friend right?"

"Barely."

"Then I should at least meet your other good friends."

"Maybe." And by maybe, I meant never. The rest of the week went by in a blur, probably because I was hoping Friday would never come. Thanks universe. My friends, Rocky, Felicity, Athena, and V.V. and I, went out to eat at Bisharp Corner, which is only about a mile from our school. It's pretty much the best locally owned restaurant in town, the only thing I don't like about is that it's owned by Aaron Duncan's parents. Aaron is a cool Pawniard, and I hang out with him sometimes, but his best friend that we met earlier, Cole Airiko, is also there a lot. He'd be okay too, if he hadn't been crushing on me, _hard_, for the past three years. Hopefully he wouldn't be there today, though I really doubted that with a game going on tonight.

"So have you guys seen that super cute Lucario?" Felicity asked. My cheeks immediately started to heat up, I knew who they were talking about.

"The sophomore?"

"Yeah! What's his name?"

"I believe that Subaki and him have fifth period together." Thanks Athena.

"Really!? Oh isn't he the hottest! What's his name Subaki?"

"I think it's Michael or something like that..." I lied.

"Mitchell!" V.V. suddenly yelled, just like the child she was at heart.

"Yeah, that's it."

"Sooo, have you guys talked at all?" Rocky inquired. I opened my mouth to answer, but someone else beat me to it.

"You've been hanging out with Mitchell?" I looked up from our crowded booth to see Cole, with Aaron standing behind him, looking down at me with a pained look on his face. He obviously thought that something was going on between us, that guy had a reputation for girls falling for him, easy. Of course I never would, but I wasn't even planning on telling him about us hanging out.

"I never said that." I stubbornly replied.

"But you think he's cute." This is why Cole and I would never work. He doesn't even know me well enough to realize that I rarely admit that a guy is cute. _Especially_ people like Mitchell.

"You're kidding right? Subaki would never come close to saying that." Felicity told him.

"She doesn't even take cuteness into consideration when she talks about guys." Rocky added. Cole couldn't hide the grin that creeped onto his face after that.

"Great!"

"You guys want to eat with us at a bigger table?" Aaron suggested.

"I don't know..." I knew that Aaron was really only suggesting this because Cole liked me.

"I can get you guys desserts on the house."

"...Fine." My weakness of free food forced me to give in. We sat down at a table in the middle of the room, Cole sitting to the right of me and Felicity to my left. We talked and laughed and ate for another hour, Cole uncomfortably trying to have a conversation with just me. Eventually my friends and I decided to leave to get to the game early.

"You guys coming with us?" I cursed Felicity's kindness.

"Nah, my parents want us to help them out before we go." Thank Arceus. Cole mumbled a good-bye to me, and then we were gone, walking through the lovely downtown area back towards school.

"You know Subaki, Cole is pretty cool. He's good looking too, you guys might make a good couple." I snorted.

"Yeah right, when Steelix fly." At the game, we were practically the first people there besides the coaches and players. We watched as the rival team started practicing.

"What team is that?" V.V. asked.

"The Ryland Zebstrikas." Rocky answered. She knew all about football, her brother being on the varsity team as a senior. An hour later, the place was bustling with people. My friends and I were enjoying some amazing french fries, a lot of them too, bought before the game became so busy. Hundreds of cheers burst from the crowd as kickoff took place. The cheerleaders did their thing, something about our team, the Woodland Shiftrys, and everyone cheered again. I was leaning of the railing on the bleachers, watching the game, while my friends chat away.

"You okay Subaki?" Felicity asked. I mentally swore at myself for acting so depressed. I only had a vague idea of what was going to happen in the span of two hours during this football game, and that was what upset me most.

"She has an impending sense of doom." Athena announced. I then mentally cursed and kicked myself for not remembering that Athena, as a Kirlia, can sense these kinds of things. All of my friends looked at me like 'what is wrong with you'. I rolled my eyes and turned my vision back towards the game.

"Well you're wrong Athena. I'm fine. Just tired I guess." They all nodded, knowing Athena was never wrong about these things, just that I didn't feel like talking about it then. That was one thing I really hated about Mitchell. When my friends know I don't want to talk about something, they know I won't, and leave the subject alone. Mitchell on the other hand keeps prying and prying, and somehow cracks me open like no one else can.

"Guys, guys! They have _candy_!" V.V suddenly squealed, jumping up and down while clapping her hands. V.V's childness gave us all a quick laugh, and I was thankful for that.

"Let's go get you some then." Athena, Rocky, Felicity, and V.V all proceeded to head back towards the now extremely crowded concession stands.

"You coming?" Felicity asked me.

"No, I'll catch up with you guys later." Felicity nodded, a worried expression painted across her face. I prayed to Arceus, hoping that Mitchell wouldn't suddenly appear besides me at any moment, even though I knew he would. I decided that it'd be better if he did somewhere besides here, where everyone could see. I made my way around the bleachers. Not under them, just behind, and just as I had predicted, Mitchell Balan suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"You know you can be quite the loner sometimes Subaki." He said, peering around my shoulder with that ridiculous half smirk half smile. I pushed his face away.

"Yeah well I like my space, especially in places like this."

"So where are they?" I knew he was talking about my friends.

"Not here, obviously." Mitchell looked at me, so silent that after a minute I had to say something myself. "What are you looking at?!"

"You really don't want them to meet me." I scoffed.

"Thanks a lot, captain obvious."

"Tell you what-"

"I'm not very big on compromises." I informed him. Mitchell nodded, his blue punch bag thingys on his head flopping around with the motion.

"How about this. During half time, they're doing the Football Fallout, you know what that is?" I nodded.

"It's when the captain of the football team battles with whoever volunteers."

"Right. You battle him and win, and I won't make eye contact with any of your friends." My hopes were lifted into space, a smirk quickly spreading across my face.

"Deal!" Mitchell raised an eyebrow.

"You sure? You do know who the captain is, right?"

"Yeah, but no one's better at battling than me!" Mitchell laughed, placing a hand on my fluffy head and petting it.

"Right Subaki. Just don't get hurt, kay?" I felt my cheeks heat up a little staring into Mitchell's smile. Then he walked off, back into the crowd. I couldn't wait till half time. Reunited with my friends, they were extremely confused as to my sudden mood change.

"Why are you so happy now?" Felicity asked.

"She is full of impatience and excitement." Athena added.

"Like that's new." Rocky mumbled teasingly. I ignored the comment.

"You'll find out at halftime!" I told them. Finally, halftime was here. The marching band and color guard team did their thing, then, the announcement I had been waiting for was here.

"And now, time for our annual Football Fallout! For you misinformed freshmen out there, Football Fallout happens once every football season when one volunteer from the audience gets to battle our very own football captain! Brandon Crandoll, where are you?" The MC finished up, and everyone started cheering as Brandon, a senior, Bran as everyone calls him, took off his brown, green, and white helmet, revealing a head of short, tightly curled brown hair. He waved to the audience. Brandon is actually the grandson of the principal, and is also a Shiftry like the principal. I wonder how _he_ got the position of football captain?

"Just one volunteer everyone, just one!" Multiple people actually raised their hands, practically all of them extreme jokesters willing to get their butts kicked for a good laugh. That's what Football Fallout was seen as, some random student willing to get their butt kicked for a laugh. That's all that ever happened. But not this time. This time, the _football captain_ was who was going to get his butt beaten in. I used my Pokemon abilities to jump the fence around the field, and trust me, I am a _really_ good jumper. I cleared the cheerleading team and landing right in Bran's face, hand raised.

"I'll do it." I said, feeling overly confident and it showed.

"You sure girly? I mean, we all know how this turns out every year." Bran replied, evoking laughter from the crowd.

"I'm sure." He smirked in my face. Not like Mitchell's smirk, an overly confident one just like mine.

"Looks like we've got our challenger everyone." There were some confused cheers, but most of them were wild, excited with the fact that a girl was challenging Bran. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mitchell standing in isolation at the fence. Then I left to change into my battle suit, the MC continuing with his talk.

"Get ready folks, in five minutes we're going to have our first football captain versus freshmen girl Football Fallout match! Brandon Crandoll Vs. Subaki DeCosta!"

_Friday, September 19_

**Cliffhanger! I love it when the readers are on the other side of the cliffhanger and I'm not. 8D**


End file.
